


【KK】雪原列车

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】雪原列车

雪原列车

作者：正直  
简介：1.废料倾倒，公子哥兄弟禁断KT 2.一个妄想，各自避雷

0.

那两位年轻的少爷在巴塞尔上车时，持续了一整个上午的大雪刚停，到处都白茫茫的，阳光映在雪地上，亮得人眼花。

距离发车还有十分钟，一大队人出现在站台上，他们都捂得严严实实，只有两个军官看起来还潇洒，那是军装束腰大衣的效果。两位少爷走在一行人的最后，各自裹在皮毛大衣里，前面的那个穿一身黑，后面那个则是枣红色的。和围在他们身边的送行者比起来，这两个人的身材显得很娇小，表情也很冷淡，或者说，他们脸的大部分都被遮在大衣高高竖起的毛领里，只露出一双并不热情的眼睛。我在东方快车上已经工作三年了，但这是第一次见到真正的东方人。

他们只短短地停留了几分钟，可能是嫌天气太冷，也可能是嫌其他人热情优美的告别词太长。

只有一个随身仆人跟他们上车。

我站在车厢门的踏板边拿出登记乘客名单核对，其实这也并无必要，他们的姓名很好区别：Domoto。刚才行李员搬箱子时我已经看见了，足足十五只漂亮的米色皮箱，每个上面都有烫金的字母缩写，D•K，或D•T。这是一对兄弟。

“先生们，你们的房间是车厢最靠里的一号和二号房，连通门没有锁上。”我沿着过道为他们带路，打开门请他们进去，两人都没说话，穿黑色的那个点了点头，穿红色的则像没听见似的，什么反应都没有。

这趟车曾运送过不少尊贵的客人，也有像他们这样一口气包下两间相邻房间的，不过为仆人买下一间单独的头等卧铺这件事让我有点意外，而那个仆人一上车就钻进自己的七号房里，没有跟到他们的房间帮忙整理，这更让我意外。

车厢里暖意融融，两个人一进屋就把各自的大衣脱了，往床上一扔，露出里面挺括考究的西装来。

我按惯例介绍房门和床头边的呼叫铃，说如果有什么指示就按铃找我，然后准备离开，穿红色的那个在这时提醒了一声黑色的：“Koichi。”

这是名单上的拼法，我不会读，不过知道这位K开头的是哥哥。

黑色那个便向我走来，往我手心里塞了两张对折的钞票。“谢谢。”他说，发音非常标准。

火车的汽笛发出一声长而尖锐的巨响，站台上的列车员前后检查，大声通知旅客上车。

K把一号房的门关上了，我几乎是立刻就听见了里面的弟弟边笑边开始热烈地说着什么。

1.

再见到他们是在两小时后，下午三点左右，我正坐在过道尽头的椅子上值班，一号房的铃短促地响了两声，我赶紧跑过去，敲了敲门，里面的人答：“请进。”

房间里的景象让我目瞪口呆。

下铺的枕头和被子被团成一团扔在地毯上，白床单被折腾得皱皱巴巴，能清楚地看出有人在上面躺过的痕迹，窗子被向上拉开一条小缝，空气里有一丝可疑的发泄情欲后的气味。

K，为了方便，我这么称呼他，坐在扶手椅上，悠悠地抽着香烟，而他的弟弟，T，正站在穿衣镜前比试衣服，脚边的箱子大开着，里面满是华贵的东西，满满一袋宝石戒指和项链像叠成卷的袜子一样被毫不珍惜地扔在旁边，不时地反光。

他们都穿着丝绸长袍睡衣，我在穿衣镜里看到那位公子哥弟弟裸露的大片白皙胸膛，红色的吮痕尤其刺眼。

我强迫自己收回目光，尽可能表现出专业的服务素质来。

“我们想看看下午甜点的菜单。”K说，似乎对我刚才一瞬间流露的惊讶表情并不介意。

我去帮他们取来，返回一号房时，弟弟已经坐在哥哥的怀里了，半长的乌黑卷发绕在指尖。他们正注视着对方聊天，眼中满是柔情。

这让我断定他们绝不只是兄弟而已。

“谢谢，”K一只手搂着他，一只手伸长了把菜单接过去，“能帮我们把窗关上吗？”

我小心翼翼地踮着脚迈过去，怕踩到散落一地的各种小玩意，然后将窗重重地拉下来锁闭，房间里很快就再次暖和起来，这趟车的供暖一向非常充足。

K用食指与中指夹着一张钞票递给我，他实在很慷慨。

“先别走。”他叮嘱我。我把房门掩上，等他的吩咐。

他两人对着菜单指指点点，弟弟似乎不太满意，只是摇头，眉头微微皱着，他的哥哥则很有耐心，又或者说是对他这幅较真的样子很欣赏，看他时眼里带着笑。两人的讨论持续了好一阵，我借此得以仔细观察他们的模样。

他们无疑都相当英俊——即使是将他们与公认的一些令人印象深刻的乘客相比也毫不逊色，当然了，可能是因为两人的五官里带着一股东方的风情，于我而言是来自遥远国度的神秘魅力。除此以外，他们的脸上有某种如出一辙的、介于世故与纯真之间的聪明劲，这大概是年纪、教育与性格混合后的产物。如果说哥哥是第一眼看过去就能判定的相貌精致的漂亮青年的话，那么弟弟则更具有让艺术家向往的那种暧昧的美。

他的眼中有冷静的媚态，所以我想他大概很清楚自己外貌的优越。

“麻烦你帮我们点两份草莓挞，十五分钟后我们去餐车吃。”讨论似乎终于达成了一致，哥哥抬头对我嘱咐，同时把菜单递还给我。我退出房间前看见他把那位衿贵的弟弟从怀里抱到下铺，然后单膝跪着从箱子里为他取衣服，似乎不舍得让他动一根手指。

2.

他们的时间掐得很准，差一分到一刻钟时，一号房的门开了，哥哥先走出来，跟着是弟弟，两人穿着质地类似的丝绒面料西服，一黑一蓝，有宝石镶衬，显得骄奢气派。此时餐车里已经坐着几位享用茶点的旅客，看见他们后，都露出一副克制的好奇表情。

他们的到来使车厢内增加了馥郁的古龙水味。

我为两人端上甜点，他们没喝咖啡，要的茶。初时只是各自吃着东西，没有交谈，直到哥哥把大颗鲜红的草莓全吃光、放下叉子后。他似乎没打算用完点心。或许是觉得无聊了，他开始全神贯注地盯着他的弟弟，后者正专心地端着叉子把甜品送进自己的嘴里去。

弟弟在吃东西时，嘴巴有意无意地撅起来，从我的角度看很像是一个柔软的、弹性十足的三角形。

他很快就完成了自己的那份，接着把叉子伸向他哥哥的碟子，哥哥拦住了他。两人开始交谈，或者该说是交涉。弟弟显然很不服气，认真地反驳着什么，哥哥便只是笑，然后突然伸出手，用力捏他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，仿佛在检查牙齿。

这时，坐在他们隔壁桌的客人叫我，她是一位独行的年轻女打字员。“请给我一杯白葡萄酒，我想带回房间去喝。”

我对她说稍后为她送过去，但她很客气，说自己拿就行。

那位任性的弟弟在我们说话的时候气鼓鼓地站起来，看来是不情不愿地妥协了。打字员饶有兴致地看了他们一眼，端起酒杯回屋去。弟弟甩脱了他哥哥拉住他的手，转身和她一前一后地离开餐车。一号房紧挨着餐车，他径直经过了，没打算返回房间，而是一路跟着那位打字员，直到对方发现他在身后。

她和他聊了起来，他比她矮了半头，可并不妨碍她被他逗得掩嘴笑，酒杯里的液体随着轻轻晃动。

我不禁看向他的哥哥，他此刻仍稳稳地坐在原地，不紧不慢地向我要了一份报纸读起来。

他从第一版开始看，速度很快，要么是他阅读得毫不费力，要么是他的心根本不在那些内容上。过道内的两人的聊天继续着，我想她的戒心比刚才松懈了些，站得离那位漂亮弟弟比刚才近。

他那头乌黑卷发在阳光下闪动着光泽，看得出正在引导这场谈话，不时比些简单手势配合着，每当他伸出手来时，食指上那枚方形蓝宝石戒指散发的光采就立刻让车厢里的其它装饰黯然失色。那只宝石想必是上等好货。

餐车里的哥哥飞快地翻完了报纸，转头叫我，让我倒一杯橙汁给他。

我听见他轻轻地叹了口气。

也许到底还是哥哥输了。他端着橙汁走向热聊中的男女，谨慎地和他们两人站成一个三角形，并不特别靠近弟弟。

被这样一对兄弟包围着大约是件很幸福的事情，虽然据我推测他们很快就会结束与她的谈话，然后故意装作听不懂她暗示的邀请，返回自己的房间去。

毕竟哥哥已经拿了一杯甜甜的果汁来赔罪，他有什么理由不原谅他呢。

他们如我所料般这么做了，打字员似乎有些意犹未尽，不过旅途就是这样，谁也没有把萍水相逢的陌生人一时兴起的搭话当真的必要，她深谙其中道理，并不露出任何遗憾惋惜的样子。

弟弟与她客客气气地告别，转过身来时，笑容立刻冷却了，他自然地接过橙汁，边走边啜几口。

我琢磨他到底是个什么样的人，但仅凭这么短暂的接触实在得不出答案，更何况，他还一句话都没有对我说过。

3.

下午四点十分左右，雪又下了起来，那时我们的列车正穿过一片巍峨的雪峰。我打扫餐车，和处理完比目鱼的厨师聊了一会，返回走道尽头的值班椅上坐下来，对着窗外景色发呆。旅客们都很安静，尤其是兄弟俩随身仆人所住的七号房，自从他进去以后就再也没有出来，连矿泉水都没有拿上一瓶。

多奇怪的一对主仆啊。

又过了一个半小时，我再次来到餐车里帮忙布置杯碟。用餐时间就快到了，那些在下午茶时没有露面的乘客们陆陆续续地从各自房间里出来，准备享用晚餐，那对兄弟不在其中。

一位意大利商人和一位美国推销员合坐一桌，两人谈了很久，从他们的对话中我了解到目前股票的行情比较乐观，还知道了福特公司有推出新车的计划，然而这些事情和我又有什么关系呢，我们的列车横贯欧亚大陆，离北美远得很。

晚上八点四十分左右，他们从餐车离开，走到休息室的吧台旁开始小酌，神秘的兄弟始终没有从一号房里出来。

夜色沉沉，这一带荒无人烟，别指望有什么风景可看。我靠着窗昏昏欲睡，突然听见铃声大作，一个激灵惊醒了，是一号房。铃响得很急而且持续不断，我一路小跑，以为他们出了什么事情。

要是我在敲门后稍微等上那么一两秒再进去就好了。

屋内的情景无论任何人看见都会面红耳赤，而我更甚，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

弟弟被压在下铺，卷发凌乱，两只线条优美的腿熟稔地盘在他哥哥光滑有力的腰上，胳膊像无法承受快感似的软软地伸展开，手掌下正好是床头的呼叫铃。

眼前的情况一目了然，铃是因为这个而响的。

只要一想到刚才那持续急促的频率是配合着他们身体撞击的频率发出来的，我就从脚底向上腾起一种混合着羞耻和不安的、撞破了某种心照不宣秘密的尴尬情绪。

更糟的是，因为我来得太过突然，他们的动作没能马上停住。也许两人的兴致正高涨，也许身体仍保持着交合的惯性，也许他们根本就不在乎是否有别人在场，总之我就那么笔直僵硬地愣在原地，眼睁睁看着哥哥又颇恋恋不舍地捧着弟弟的腰用力抽插了数次。

我克制着不把目光下移向他二人身体的连接处，尽管它们光明正大地裸露着。

淫秘的水声与从他身下人口中发出的满足的叹息在狭小的房间四壁撞击，即使是车轮轧过轨道的刺耳金属声和汽笛的轰鸣也掩盖不了它们在我耳中的回荡。

我想拔腿就跑，可是膝盖发抖，一动也动不了。我完蛋了，这个想法在我心中翻滚。

哥哥直到这时才回头看我。

他苍白的双颊泛出欲望炽盛的粉色，短刘海的发梢汗湿，有几缕黏在额上。

察觉到他的戛然而止，弟弟也偏过头来看我，他轻轻揭开原本蒙在眼上的丝绸带子，像觉得有趣似的轻笑了一声。

“坏孩子。”他说。

和哥哥规矩的语调不同，他讲话时带着点外国人的口音，但丝毫不让人觉得讨厌，反而有些诱人。

“这儿没你的事了。”他哥哥虽然口气比之前都强硬，但没有责备我。

我连连道歉，闪身退出去。

过道对面的玻璃窗外是洋洋洒洒的鹅毛大雪，这景色让我稍微冷静了些。我背靠着一号房的门连续深呼吸，想把一墙之隔的冲鼻香味和体液味从鼻腔中清空。

等我的心情逐渐平复、身体能行动自如后，我就从他们的房门前离开了，经过四号时，颇有魅力的女打字员正好从房间里出来。

“你还好吗？”她关切地打量我。

我佯装镇定地说没事，并谢谢她的关心。

她毫不起疑，这让我松了口气。

4.

大约又过了半小时左右，一号房的铃再次响了。我很谨慎地等到里面的人答应后才进去。

和第一次见到的情景类似，两人都穿着睡袍，挺友善地看着我。弟弟懒洋洋地歪在靠床那把他哥哥曾坐过的扶手椅上，正捧着一本小说读。他赤裸的双脚交叠地搭在地毯上。

“现在还有什么可吃的吗？”哥哥问我。

我回答说厨房里还有晚餐准备的熏鸡肉和鱼排，哥哥便看向弟弟，弟弟的目光没有离开书，点了点头。

哥哥让我准备两份鸡肉送到房间来，然后惯例地给了我钞票。或许有暗示我对刚才所见的缄口不言的意思，这次的小费更丰厚。

我送餐，片刻后铃声就响了，我进去收碟子，发现两人吃得都不多，或许晚餐不合他们的胃口。又过了一会，列车在沿途一个小站停靠，仍在聊福特公司新车的推销员和他的商人朋友结伴下到站台上抽了支烟，很快就瑟瑟发抖地返回车厢，裹着一身雪花。站台的值班员跟着他们一起走来，把两张电报交给我，说这是二十分钟前收到的。

电报上写着Domoto Koichi的字样。我便敲一号房门，将电报交给他们，发现两人的脸色都以肉眼可见的速度阴沉下来。

我听见弟弟把书一把掼在地上的闷响。

时近午夜，就在我要交班前，一号房门开了，哥哥裹在一件茸茸的厚浴袍里倚着过道墙朝我招手。

像是怕被别人听见一样，他压低声音问我：“我刚才看了地图，萨格勒布是一个比较大的经停站，没错吗？”

我认同了他的说法，又补充道只不过这次住在头等车厢的乘客大多在贝尔格莱德或终点的伊斯坦布尔下车。

他听到伊斯坦布尔这个名字时犹豫了一下。

“伊斯坦布尔很美吧。”他像是问我，又像是自言自语。

我热情洋溢地赞美了伊斯坦布尔，说“有一种余晖式的美。”

他挺惊讶地看了我一眼，说：“你该和Tsuyoshi聊聊，他很喜欢。”

我不知道他指的是伊斯坦布尔，还是我拙劣的比喻。

“您不是要到终点站才下车吗？”我问。

他引我走到窗边，远离过道一侧的卧铺客房，说：“行程有些变化，我们决定在萨格勒布下车，还有多久到那里？”

我答凌晨五点三十分，也就是六个半小时之后，这答案似乎让他很满意，然后问我是否能安排酒店来车接送他们，我说可以，但是要等到下一个经停站。他若有所思地点了点头。

“我们会在萨格勒布下车，这件事不要声张，”他顿了顿，将音量压得更低，“只有我们两个。”

我大吃一惊，没想到他口中从始至终提到的“我们”仅仅只包括他们兄弟二人而已。

“您的仆人……”我指了指七号房。

“别管他。”他利索地回答。

5.

为了安排酒店的事，也为了确保这件事进行得足够秘密，我推迟了交班的时间，特意提到这些细节并非是想炫耀我有如何忠诚勤勉，扪心自问，我只是想尽可能地弥补窥探他们兄弟隐私的内疚感罢了。

一切都很顺利，冬季是游客较稀疏的时候，我为他们订到了萨格勒布市内新开业不久就广受好评的埃斯普拉纳德酒店，就在火车站旁，豪华而方便，希望他们能满意。

把这些安排妥当后，我只眯了四个小时就醒来了，按照之前说好的，我来到一号房前轻轻敲了敲，哥哥很快就为我开了门，他已经梳洗停当，穿来时的西装，皮毛大衣搭在椅背上，弟弟则正不紧不慢地系鞋带，是一双精良的细窄皮靴。

“埃斯普拉纳德酒店会派专车来车站接您们，酒店离得很近，列车还有三十分钟左右进站。”我对他汇报。

哥哥感激地看了我一眼，向里让让身子，招我进屋。

“您没睡好。”弟弟细致地观察我，然后露出微笑，“是哪件事把您吓着了？”

他实在很懂得如何轻而易举地制造出轻松的气氛。

我连说没有，他便没有继续用俏皮的语气为难我。

“如果住在七号房的人醒来了，我估计要再过上几个小时，就告诉他我们是在威尼斯下的车。”哥哥从大衣里拿出香烟来点燃，沉稳地对我说。

“可是……”我犹豫了，列车长一定会把实情告诉那位尚在沉睡中的、被他们撇下的乘客。

他便笑了笑，说：“也是，这太难为你了。我来安排，你别担心。”

我似懂非懂地点头，帮他们把那些皮箱从二号房里取出来，摞上推车，准备一进站就推到月台上，交给酒店的人。

不知为什么，做这些时，我心底隐隐泛起一种激动，就像是协助他们完成了一件说不上是正义还是邪恶的大事。

当列车的速度完全减下来时，兄弟两个就都从房间里出来了，因为这是较大的一站，所以经停时间比较长，有足够的时间让他们磨蹭。二人的神态都老练稳重，只有我知道他们并非是简单地更改了行程，而是被某个突如其来的消息——那两封电报，打乱了原来的计划，迫不得已匆匆下车。

我也跟着下去，对他们告别，哥哥亲自指挥酒店来的司机将行李一一放入两辆轿车的后备厢，弟弟则突然凑到我跟前来，明亮的圆眼睛里隐藏着一丝狡猾与得意。

他往我手心里塞了一个东西。

“送给你啦。”他朝我眨了眨眼。

那是一个黑色绒面的小盒子，我吓了一跳，赶紧说我不能收这种东西。

他却坚决地阻止了我。“记着，拿到黑市上再卖。”

然后对我捻捻包在皮手套里的手指，说：“很值钱的。”

他笑了，神态动人，但并不开朗。他天性心事重重，我能看得出来。

目送二人上车离开后，我返回东方列车上，进入一号房收拾，发现弟弟没有把他之前阅读的书带走。那是一本诗集，我发现其中有一页折了个角，翻开来看，惊讶地发现里面留着一张大钞。

钞票对折，和每次哥哥给我的小费一样。

我再看那页诗，发现是英文写的，所以读起来一知半解。

“那么我们走吧，你我两个人，正当朝天空慢慢铺展着黄昏，好似病人麻醉在手术桌上；我们走吧，穿过一些半清冷的街，那儿休憩的场所正人声喋喋；”

我越过几行，跳到比较简单的句子上：“街连着街，好像一场讨厌的争议，带着阴险的意图，要把你引向一个重大的问题……唉，不要问，‘那是什么’”。

“那下午，那黄昏，睡得多平静！被纤长的手指轻轻抚爱，睡了……倦慵的……或者它装病，躺在地板上，就在你我脚边伸开。是否我，在用过茶、糕点和冰食以后，有魄力把这一刻推到紧要的关头？”

这位作者在说什么呢，我不太理解，就像不理解福特公司的新车和股票行情一样。

而按那位哥哥所推断的，住在七号房的他们的仆人是接近中午时才睡醒的，一醒来就大吵大闹，说他的杯子里被下了巴比妥，害他足足昏睡了一天一夜。

在得知他侍候的两位少爷已经下了车后，他的脸色变得一阵青一阵白，沉默了很久，只让我带他在下一个小站向外派出几封电报，然后就再也没有说过话了。

剩下的后一半旅程毫无波澜，同行的乘客们短暂地议论了那对兄弟撇下仆人先走的事，包括年轻的打字员在内，他们大多只客气地表示了困惑，没有问别的。我们最终顺利地到达了伊斯坦布尔，这里拥挤、熙攘、博斯普鲁斯海峡金色的海面总让我精神一振。

还没等乘客们下车，从月台上气急败坏地冲上来一群人，堵着我们问那对公子哥兄弟去了哪里。

我支支吾吾地往后退，列车长警告地瞪了我一眼，让我退回车厢里去。我只好藏进暂时无人使用的一号房里，担忧地把耳朵贴在门上听他们争执。

对方提到一切都准备好了，还提到生意、契约、逃婚之类的字眼。我摸不着头脑，只好百无聊赖地把手插进裤兜里，才发现里面装着我忘了拿出来的、那位富家弟弟留给我的小盒子。

我掏出盒子，打开来看。

那是一枚间隔镶了六颗钻石的男式订婚戒指，里面刻着哥哥名字的缩写D•K。

【完】

*  
1\. 辛普伦-东方快车（1919-1939）  
2\. 文中引用的是T.S.Eliot 的《普鲁弗洛克的情歌》  
3\. 背景在1926年


End file.
